The Three Sirens
by PartyPanda4Ever
Summary: As the waves crashed upon the rocks, he could hear her soft voice humming over the waves. He soon saw her, the red-haired siren, gliding across the shore, beckoning him forward into the deep, blue abyss.
1. Chapter 1: The Voices

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so no hate please. I just also wanted to tell you guys I don't have an update schedule, so new chapters will be uploaded randomly. Also, this whole story will be in Maxon's POV. I might possibly do America's POV later, but for now it's all Maxon. By the way, in this story Maxon is not royalty, so basically Illeá is a free country.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection Series. All rights go to Kiera Cass.**

 **-~/\~-**

The waves were crashing along the shore as Carter and Avery, my best friends, were telling me the most stupid jokes I have ever heard. I know they mean well, but I am really not in the mood for their stories. I've been grieving the death of my parents for 4 months now, and it still feels like they got in that car crash yesterday. A drunk driver had hit them on their way home, leaving me all alone. So my friends' solution was to take me on a trip to a secluded island in the Bahamas so that I can relax and clear my mind. I'm starting to understand what they were talking about because I am already starting to relax.

Carter convinced me to go outside today, since I've spent most of this trip inside. We decided to walk around and explore the island, since we are the only ones on it. We eventually come upon a small cove, so we settle down near the water and talk. Avery is talking about his recent ex-girlfriend, Mary, and how she cheated on him, when I hear the faintest whisper of a song. At first I think I'm just getting too relaxed and hallucinating, but then I hear it again, though a little louder this time. "Hey guys, do you hear that?" I ask the two of them. "Hear what?" Carter asks, looking at me curiously. "There's a voice, singing something". Avery replies, "Okay Maxon, I think you're getting a little lightheaded from the humidity. We should probably start heading ba-," but stops as we hear three voices, floating through the air. They both look at me with question in their eyes. "You know what, let's actually check it out," Carter suggests, so we get up and start following the voices.

As we're following the voices along the shore, I notice something behind one of the big rocks that lay scattered everywhere. Something red. I point it out to Carter and Avery, but as soon as they noticed it, it vanished. We all look at each other, knowing exactly what we each were thinking. We all darted off at the same time, trying to figure out what was happening. They started to slow down, so I was eventually in front of them. But what I saw next stopped me in my tracks. Carter and Avery sped up, trying to figure out what was wrong. But once they saw what I saw, they were all just as shocked.

In front of us stood three beautiful women, singing some song about the ocean and its waves. There was a blonde one, with hair as golden as the sand, and eyes as brown as chocolate, wearing a flowy light pink dress that went to her knees. She was calmly watching the waves, singing softly, with words as light as feathers. Next to her was a tall brunette, with piercing brown eyes, who wore a long evergreen dress that reached the sand beneath her. Her hands were quick at work, creating some sort of small crown out of the washed up seaweed near her feet. But the one that caught my attention was the young woman strolling around the two of them, with hair as red as a rose, and eyes bluer than the Mediterranean Sea. She wore a light blue high-low dress that flowed in the wind, giving her an angelic aura. She was peacefully singing the song with emotion, while the sun cast a warm halo around her head. She was probably the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I have seen many beautiful women before, but she easily surpassed them. The serenity in her face made me want to hold her with me and protect her.

I looked over at Carter, who was clearly infatuated with the blonde one, while Avery was doing a double take looking at the brunette. They both slowly turned their heads towards me, jaws hanging low, mesmerized. I must admit, I was too. I desperately wanted to meet the beautiful redhead only a few yards away, but I knew that maybe it wasn't best to randomly approach some girls on what is supposed to be a secluded island. Although, before I could make up my mind on if I should really go introduce myself, the redheaded angel turned her head slightly and saw me. She stopped pacing and smiled the most radiant smile I have ever seen at me, before continuing her singing as if nothing had happened. Her friends all turned too though, noticing her pause in the song, and saw us. They all smiled too, but then got up and started strolling away towards the ocean.

My friends and I took this as a sign that maybe they were willing to let us spend time with them, so we started following them into the water. However, we realized something weird was going on when they were about waist deep and continued to keep going out. We stopped and watched them go deeper and deeper, until the water was to about their necks. They all turned and gave us each a wink, then disappeared under the waves. Carter, Avery and I all went after them to see what was wrong after they didn't come up for awhile. But when we looked under, they were nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2: America's Secret

After the incident with the three women, Carter, Avery, and I returned to our large condo just a few miles down the coast from where we spotted the women. We're all sitting in the living room, trying to process what we just experienced. I have never seen women so gorgeous before, and I wish to see them again. Well, I wish to see the red-headed goddess again. I just can't get her off my mind, no matter how hard I try. Her kind smile and icy eyes have been engraved in my mind.

While the others are staring off into space, I leave to go to my room. I'm going to make a plan to see _her_ again. As I am entering my room, I notice there is a different air to it. As if someone has been in here. That's when I notice the french doors going out to the shore are wide open, letting the fresh, sea breeze flow in. _Did someone break in?_ I think, but then I remember we're the only ones on the island. Well, except those strange girls. The strange thing is, I didn't see a boat or anything within their radius, so how did they get here? I'm not going to go about making crazy assumptions, but something about this just doesn't feel right. I'm mean, I know they literally _disappeared_ under the water, but maybe they were playing a prank on us? Okay, the likelihood that that was the case is not very high.

As I head out onto the beach, I notice that the sunset seems brighter today, with more golden and pink wisps than usual. _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder_. As I am thinking this, I notice something moving to my right. I look over and see it is the fiery angel again. _How does she know where I live_ _?_ Oh, who am I kidding, she was probably just taking a walk. I walk out farther down the beach where she's standing, so that I can finally introduce myself and maybe question her a bit. But before I can get very close to her, she turns around and smiles again. I prepare myself to start running after her in case she walks off, but she stands still as a statue just staring at me. That's when I notice the look she gives me. It's filled with a sort of desire, a sort of longing. _Could it be for me?_ I'm not sure, but I want to find out.

I begin to approach her, then start speaking.

"Hi," I say,"I'm Maxon."

"Hello," she says, and I am stunned for a moment since her voice is so melodious,"I'm America."

What an interesting name she has. The name of our old country, a strong, independent place that was torn apart by greed and power. I wonder if there is a story behind that name, but for now, I want to get to know her a little better.

"I haven't seen you around before today. Did you just come here?" I ask her.

"Oh, no, I've been here for awhile now. I'm usually on the other side of the island, but my friend Celeste wanted to come out here today because she claims the seaweed is stronger over here than on our side. She's a big fan of creating art out of our natural surroundings. So we decided to bring our other friend, Marlee, along so that we could spend the day over here together and relax."

I knew it was just a coincidence. I mean how else could I explain it? But nothing she said explains how she disappeared beneath the churning waves earlier.

"Um, this a bit awkward, but... how did you disappear earlier under the water?"

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks me, whispering so low I can barely hear her.

"Of course," I say, eager to find out what happened. She then steps up so close our chests touch, and leans up near my ear.

I can feel her breath on my neck as she whispers,"I'm a siren."

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think of the storyline so far? I need suggestions on how to continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been really busy with school and, well, life. So I'll try and be more on top of things now, though I'll probably upload only once or twice a week. I'd also like to thank all the people that review, you guys really make my day! Also, I'd like to give out a special thanks to ReneFurterar0 for giving me some ideas for the story! Thank you!**

Wait a minute, did she just say what I think she said? That can't be possible can it? She has to be playing a joke on me. There's no way she's an actual _siren_.

"Wait... what?! You're a siren?"

"Of course, couldn't you tell? Usually sirens can tell each other apart," America said with a puzzled look on her face. Wait, does she think I'm a siren? That's crazy! But, what if she doesn't accept me because I'm a human? Maybe I should play along...

"Oh, right, sorry. I guess I should've paid closer attention," I tell her, hoping I fooled her.

"It's fine, we can't always tell each other apart. I didn't even know you were one until you approached me. I felt like I could just sense it," she says, smiling at me with that smile that melts my heart. I'm putty in her hands! I can't keep letting her affect me this way. I mean, I barely know her! But I can't help the urge of wanting to see her again.

"Well, it's really nice getting to know you America. Maybe we should meet up someti-" but I'm cut off by Carter walking out of my room calling my name. Once he sees us, he seems to go into shock, then quickly walks back into the house.

"I guess I should be heading back now. But I would really like to see you again, too. How about tomorrow I'll meet you at the cove near Falcon's Cliff at about 12:00?" America states, hope shining in her eyes.

"That would be great, I'd love to meet up with you tomorrow! Yeah, that would be awesome." Oh great, now I'm rambling like a complete idiot. "Uh, I mean, that would be cool," I say, trying to cover up my stupidity. She just laughs adorably with a glowing grin on her face. Maybe she won't think I'm that bad.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," she says and walks off down the beach. I watch her walk off into the nearby forest, then begin to head back inside. The second I get through my bedroom door Carter and Avery begin blowing up into a million questions.

"Was that her?"

"What did she say to you?"

"How does she know where we live?"

I just give them a basic rundown of America and I's encounter, then head off to the kitchen to grab some water.

The whole night, Carter and Avery kept giving me weird looks, sneaking glances at me out of the corner of their eyes. I just rolled my eyes at them whenever they did so. I bet they're just jealous that I was able to meet one of the mysterious girls. Oh well, maybe someday they'll meet their ocean goddess. As I am trying to sleep, I can't stop thinking about America. The way her hair seemed to burn in the sun, and how her eyes looked at me with so much hope and happiness. I can't wait for our meeting tomorrow.

The next morning, I'm eating breakfast when Carter and Avery walk in (more like crawl in) to the kitchen with some major bedhead.

"Didn't sleep well last night boys?" I ask them, hiding my smile behind my coffee cup.

Avery just raises his eyebrows and says,"What are you doing up so early? This is the earliest you've gotten up this whole trip!" He's got a point actually, I've been getting up at 11 at the earliest, and it is currently 10:12.

"I'm just excited to see America again," I tell them as Carter rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. The beautiful redhead sea angel," he mumbles. I bet he's been up all night dreaming about he blonde one. I think that one was probably Marlee.

"Someday, Carter, someday," I say.

I begin reading a book to pass the time, though I plan on heading out a little after 11. I saw on the map we have of the island that it's pretty far away, a little closer to where America said she was camped out. I only get through about 5 chapters when I check the clock and see it's 11:04. Close enough to the time I planned to leave at. I say goodbye to Avery and Carter, then head out. The walk to Falcon's Cliff is actually really peaceful and beautiful. Not to mention it's a beautiful day. I was debating bringing a sweatshirt, but I decided my t-shirt and swim trunks were enough. I plan on swimming at the cove for a bit so that America doesn't get suspicious about my being a siren. Maybe she'll come and join me!

I am just walking up to the cove when I notice America sitting on a rock near the water. I am shellshocked for a second by her beauty. She's wearing a short see-through cover up that only goes to about her thighs with an aquamarine bikini underneath. Her hair falls down her back in smooth waves, making her look majestic. I continue walking up to her, finally gaining control of my body again.

"Hey America."

"Oh, hey Maxon!" America says very enthusiastically.

"How are you?" I ask, trying to start up some small talk.

"I've been great, thank you. How 'bout you?"

"Honestly, I've been really excited for our meetup," I confess to her.

"Me too," she says relieving me.

"So, um, what do you want to do?" I say, unsure of what else to say.

"How about we go for a swim?" she asks. I had a feeling she would want to swim at some point.

"Okay."

I strip out of my t-shirt and slip off my flip-flops as America removes her sandals and cover up. I couldn't help but notice she had a perfect body as she began walking into the water. I quickly follow her in until the water is up to my shoulders. America begins to slowly wade around, clearly just enjoying the feeling of water on her skin. After a few seconds of watching her, I begin to do some back strokes to get my muscles warmed up. I was doing really well until America began softly singing a beautiful song. I had to stop in place and listen to her because it was so mesmerizing. I only just noticed she was now standing in the water watching me. After a few moments, she began walking towards me, still singing the song. I was once again frozen in place as she kept inching closer to me, each time her voice growing softer and softer. She now stood directly in front of me, her voice slowly dying out. She began leaning forward, almost like she was going to kiss me. However, she stopped about only an inch from my face. If I just moved forward a little bit, I could be kissing her, but I didn't want to push any boundaries. But it seemed she had different plans as she slowly snaked her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was a sweet, slow kiss that warmed my heart as I put my arms around her waist. We just stood their for a little while, peacefully kissing each other, until she began to make the kiss deeper. She tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling every now and then. This was extremely arousing, so I grabbed her a little tighter and licked the front of her lips, asking for entrance. America willingly gave me it, and responded with just as much force. I couldn't help but feel like this was all some crazy dream, but I didn't want it to end.

After many long minutes of passionately making out in the cove, she pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes. I know it sounds crazy because we just met, but I think I might be in love. And I don't doubt that she feels the same way with the look she's giving me right now. America gives me a slow kiss, then begins to walk back out of the water. Wait, is she leaving? I don't want her to leave yet though! I have to at least plan another meeting for the two of us. I trudge after her through the sand, then slide my arm around her waist to stop her. I turn her around and hold her in my arms, both of us smiling like love-sick fools. And I guess maybe we were.


	4. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in forever but life is getting in the way of my fanfiction writing at the moment. I've also been busy writing two stories on Wattpad (account is also PartyPanda4Ever, in case you wanna check it out), and school is almost over so the work load is INSANE! I don't know if I'll be continuing this story, but I hope I will be able to eventually. If so, it will probably be in the summer. Once again, so sorry about not updating.**

 **~PartyPanda4Ever**


End file.
